Realismo
by Anna Strife0211
Summary: Traduccion: Habia otro modelo en la agencia, el cual recientemente se habia unido. Era ingles de Bretaña, quien lo diria asi que tenia rasgos ingleses MisaMatt autor original:Misa The Lolicon Lolita


No hai mucho q decir, solo mis agradecimientos normales a _**Misa The Lolicon Lolita**_por dejarme traducir y publicar su fic de Misa/Matt, espero que les guste tanto como a mi

**

* * *

**

**Realismo**

Había otro modelo en la agencia el cual recientemente se había unido. Era ingles (de Bretaña, imaginen eso) así que tenía rasgos ingleses. Rasgos como arrugas en los parpados, cabello mucho mas claro, una barbilla más pronunciada, una nariz más larga y piel mas bronceada. Para esconder esos rasgos, para lucir ligeramente japonés, el usaba una especie de gafas y tenia su cabello (aun su delgado feliz sendero) teñido en un rojo fuego.

Él se volvió rápidamente el modelo más popular con esos atuendos punks que usaba y los cigarrillos que fumaba, todo el mundo etiquetándolo como "El chico malo". El era, sin duda alguna, uno de los modelos más populares en Japón. Y debido a su creciente y enorme popularidad entre las chicas (y chicos), el fue escogido para juntarse con la nueva pero aun muy popular modelo Misa-Misa para una sesión de fotos de San Valentín.

Cuando los dos modelos finalmente se conocieron (Cierto, ya habían escuchado uno del otro, pero nunca se habían conocido en persona), estaban siendo empujados al set con varios maquilladores y gente de vestuario alrededor de ellos y haciendo ajustes de ultimo minuto.

"¡Hola!" Misa lo saludo con su normal entusiasmo, uno de ayudantes ajustando su corta falda blanca.

Estaba vestida en un traje Lolita blanco peludo con listones y lazos, dándole casi una apariencia angelical. Especialmente con las medianamente altas y extremadamente elaboradas alas de ángel en su espalda, unidas al vestido.

El modelo pelirrojo inclino la cabeza hacia Misa, fumando un poco mas de su cigarro. El fumaba una marca delgada americana llamada 'Camel'. Pero, Misa no era buena leyendo palabras en ingles, así que no podía pronunciarlo. Como sea.

El otro modelo parado enfrente de Matt, no obstante, estaba vestido en negro y rojo sangre, decorado en cadenas y piercings. Ellos hasta habían perforado su labio inferior en una manera de serpiente con dos lazos negros con pequeñas y simples agujas en los finales. Misa tuvo un tic menta, esperando que no dolieran. A el o a ella. Tenía que besarlo, después de todo. Pero no le importaba. El era lindo y ella soltera.

"¡Misa-Misa ha escuchado mucho de ti, Matt-kun!" Misa le hizo un cumplido, mientras otro de sus ayudantes hacia ajustes a su moño Lolita. Entonces ella cerró sus ojos, permitiendo a su maquillador arreglar más fácilmente su maquillaje pálido y brillante rubor.

Matt sonrió detrás de su cigarro, uno de sus maquilladores quitándole el casi terminado palo canceroso de sus labios.

"¡Hey!" Matt protesto, seguido de un suspiro y ajustando sus lentes de sol rojos. Pronto se volteo hacia Misa, una sonrisa formándose en sus labios al verla.

"Si, yo tambien. Para serte sincero…soy tu admirador," Matt dijo, riéndose nerviosamente y rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza.

"¡¡¿En serio?!!" Misa se emociono, una sonrisa saliendo de sus labios mientras saltaba energeticamente. Misa era una modelo relativamente nueva en el negocio. Solo había empezado hace un par de años, y que le dijeran que uno de sus fans era posiblemente el más popular de los modelos en Tokio aumento mucho su orgullo.

Matt se ruborizo ligeramente, era evidente por todo el maquillaje pálido que le habían puesto. Por supuesto tenía mucho más rubor que lo normal, pero estaba bien. Era para la sesión de fotos de San Valentín, después de todo.

"Sip" el respondió, pronto sonriendo como un niño en una dulcería cuando le dieron un cigarrillo fresco, este siendo de una marca japonesa. A él no le importaba, sin embargo, el era un verdadero adicto.

"Eres mucho más amable de lo que Misa-Misa pensó en primer momento" Misa comento, riéndose suavemente casi disculpándose con Matt. Ella en un primer momento, pensó que Matt iba a ser una cruel y ególatra persona e iba intentar molestarla o algo. Pero, no. El realmente era un buen tipo.

Matt se rió profundamente, dando una gran aspirada a su nuevo cigarrillo encendido.

"Espero que no te molesten los cigarrillos Misa-chan" dijo suavemente, humo saliendo de sus labios y dando un efecto interesante para las cámaras. Saco el cigarrillo de sus labios sosteniéndolo cuidadosamente para no chamuscar el cabello de Misa y agarrando sus hombros con delicadeza. El la jalo cerca para las cámaras, Misa sonriendo tímidamente y verdaderamente ruborizada bajo el maquillaje. Para mayor sorpresa, a ella no le importo el sabor humeante de los cigarros de Matt después de todo.

En la edición de San Valentín de la revista de su compañía…

Fueron los más populares por "Realismo".

* * *

Dejen reviews por fa! 


End file.
